


Family Vacation

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael/Olivia/Noah/Brooklyn/Zachary Barba [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafael, Liv, Noah, Zach, and Brook takes a vacation. Set after 3 years Eight Years Later





	Family Vacation

It was storming one dark night, thundering and lighting. Rafael, Olivia, Noah, Brook, and Zach were all asleep. A big bolt of lightning and thunder shook the house and lit up the sky. Noah aged 13, Brook and Zach aged 10 jumped out of their beds and ran down the hall into their parents' bedroom and jumped right on top of Raf and Liv,

"Noah, Brook, Zach are you three scared?" Liv asked knowing they would be, as she shifted away from Raf knowing all 3 of them wanted their Papi.

"Si Mami, we are." Brook said as she, Zach, and Noah snuggled up to Raf, with Brook getting on his bare chest and the boys at his sides . "Shh, Hija, Hijos it's okay." Raf whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Brook, while the boys wrapped their arms around him.

They laid there listening to the rain, lighting, and thunder, while Raf softy sang Spanish lullabies, till they all fell back asleep. Liv woke a few hours later and looked at her phone it was 3 A.M. and the power was still not back on, it was still thundering in the distance. She laid her head back on her pillow, smiling of the sight of her family if someone had told her 10 years ago, when she met Rafael Barba, she would fall in love with the sharp-dressed smart mouth District Attorney. That she would have endured pain, hopelessness along with happiness and love. She wouldn’t have believed them. Liv was staring off into space when she turned back to see two sets of green eyes, Raf and Zach, staring back at her. Brook and Zach had switch positions during the night now Zach was on Raf's bare chest and Brook and Noah were snuggled up on both sides of Raf.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Raf asked smiling.

"Just thinking about how the last few years have been." Liv said sadly.

Raf smiled sadly, looking down at Noah, Zachary, and finally Brooklyn.

"Do you think Zach gets jealous of Noah and Brook?" Raf whispered not wanting to wake up the kids, Zach had fallen back to sleep on his chest.

"Why would he be jealous?" Liv asked.

"I don't know to be honest, to me we just spend somewhat more time worrying about Noah and Brook. With Noah's medical issues and Brook's questions, though she's not been too bad to about him" Raf signed referring to her biological father.

"We worry about all three of them the same. Just Noah has medical problems and Brook loves you more than Noah, Zach and I put together." Liv smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Rafi grinned at Liv leaning into her kiss and reaching for her hand, taking it in his and motioning for her to come closer.

"I wouldn't change it for anything, except one thing." Raf looked down at Brook with tears in his eyes.

"I know Raf, I know." Liv smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

They fell back asleep and woke at 6 the next morning and headed to work and school.

In Olivia's Office

The phone rings,

"Benson."

"Hey, it's me." Raf says.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"I was just thinking doesn’t summer break starts next week?" Raf asked.

"Yes, it does, Noah's been saying it all week." Liv laughed.

"Why don't we go on vacation?" Raf asked in a hopeful voice.

"Where should we go?" Liv asked.

"Why don't we go back to the beach? We haven't been there in 2 years?" Raf asked.

"That sounds perfect, why don't you find a hotel and make reservations?"

"How long can you take off?" Raf asked.

"2 weeks? I got about a month of vacation days." Liv said.

"We work too much, I got a month and a half of vacation days." Raf laughed.

When Raf said that Olivia had an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea wonder if the DA and Dodd's would let us off for a month?" Liv asked thinking of a plan.

"They probably would, like you said we been working a lot lately, why?" Raf asked in a questioning voice.

"If the DA and Dodd's, let us off let's go to the beach for a month." Liv said excitedly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Raf said grinning from ear to ear.

"Good, if you don’t mind, will you make the reservations?"

"Yes, mi amor will. I’ve got to go I need to be in court in 10 mins, but I'll make them during lunch.

"Okay, see if you can find one with separate bedrooms, 3 if possible us one, Zach and Noah one and Brook one."

"Okay, I'll try mi amor bye, love you."

"Love you too."

Around 12:45 Liv's phone began to ring.

"Hey babe."

"Hey it's me I found a place and its perfect, it’s a beach house, 3 bedrooms, master suite for us bunk bed room for the boys and a mini version of our room for Brook, and 3 bathrooms."

"That sounds wonderful."

"What did Dodds say?"

"He approved it, did the DA?"

"I wouldn't have made reservations if he said no." Raf smirked.

"Wonderful got to go, see you tonight."

"No, I'm picking you up, going home, cooking and then putting the kids in bed." Raf said.

The next Day

Rafael, Olivia, Noah, Brook, and Zach got up and got everything loaded up. They were on the road by 7 o'clock and they they arrived at the beach house about 4 o'clock.

"Papi, Papi, can we go to the beach?" all three kids asked.

"As soon as we all change into our swimsuits." Raf laughed at his kids' excitement.

All three of the kids went to change and Raf checked on Liv. When they got the car unloaded, Liv said she was going to go unpack in their room and to tell the truth he was getting worried.

Walking into their room, Raf saw Liv laying on the bed, curled up. Walking over to her and sitting on the bed,

"Liv." he whispered.

"Mmh?" Liv said turning over on her side facing him and smiling.

"You okay?" Raf asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tried. This week has been a bad one."

"Okay, we'll let you rest, if we aren’t back when you wake up, we will be just out front of the house we won't go far." Raf said laying down next to her for a minute pulling her close to him

"I love you, Liv." Raf said kissing her head.

"I love too, Rafi."

A couple of hours later

Raf, Brook, Zach, and Noah made their way back into the house.

"Remember guys, Mami is asleep so be quiet." Raf reminded them.

"Okay Papi." all three of them whispered and went to their rooms and changed.

Raf slowly made his way to his and Liv's room to check on her. Quietly opening the door, Raf slid into the room and shut the door making his way over to the bed. Realizing Liv was shaking, he quietly climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.

"Liv?"

"Rafi?"

"Yea, it's Rafi." Raf said turning her body around to face him.

Olivia buried her head in his chest, Raf wrapped her up again in his embrace. He tucked her head under his chin. After a few minutes. he asked,

"Liv what's wrong, why were you shaking when I walked in?"

"I had a bad dream…."

He didn't want to know what the dream was, but he could take a guess.

"Was it?"

"Him, yeah." Liv quietly said.

"I thought the nightmares were gone?"

"I have one about once a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Raf asked with a hurtful tone.

"Because I know you still feel bad because he got off and got to our family. I didn't want to bother you, and they usually happen when you're not in bed with me." Liv looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"You want to stay here and order in or do you want to go out?"

"In, with dinner in bed."

"What do you want, Pizza?" Raf asked reaching for his phone.

"Sounds, perfect."

"Okay, I'll go order the pizza then check on the kids." Raf gave her a passionate kiss, before leaving the room to order the food and check on the kids.

Walking out of the room, Raf closed the door, letting out a sigh,

"God, does it ever get better?"

Raf heard the kids giggling about something in their room, Raf smiled.

After ordering the pizza, he went and check on the kids.

"Noah, Zach, Brook, what are you three doing?" Raf stood in the door of the Zach and Noah's room.

"Playing, Papi!" they all replied.

Raf laughed went over and crouched down next to them.

"Where’s Mami?" asked Noah.

"She's getting ready, we having pizza night." Raf smirked at their kids' excitement.

After the pizza was delivered, Raf, Liv, Noah, Zach, and Brook ate a quiet dinner with a movie, then bedtime.

"I'll get Noah and Zach, you get Brook." Raf told Liv.

"Raf you sure? you always get Brook and I get the boys." Liv asked.

"You two need some girl time." Raf grinned at her.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." Raf kissed her.

Liv started to get up, Raf grabbed her arm causing her to turn back,

"You okay?"

"Yes, because of you four." Liv smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"Hmm, hold that thought, let's get the kids to bed."

After the kids were in bed, Raf and Liv met back in their bedroom. Raf quietly closed the door. Turning around he walked up behind her, he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her neck, his hands moving up and down her body.

"I Love you."

Liv groaned, as she felt his hands moving all over her body, then coming up to cup her breast rolling her nipple. She moved her hand up in his hair, holding his head close to her neck. She turned around their mouths crashing together, he gently began pushing her toward the end of the bed, laying her down on it, placing kisses starting at her lips, moving down her body. He took hold of the waistband of her pants with his hands, pulling them down along with her underwear, coming to place more kisses on her stomach. Liv fumbled with his pants undoing them, Raf kicked them off, along with his underwear. With that, he moved to settle between her legs. Liv watched him, feeling his very skillfully tongue on her, inside her, hearing him moaning as he tasted her.

"I'm so close, Rafi."

She watches him as he removes his tongue, looking her in the eye he replaces his tongue with one finger, then two moving them in and out of her, fucking her. Raf then removes his fingers licking her juices off his fingers. Liv looks at him, his green pupils blown.

"I want to feel you." was all she said. 

Raf immediately made his way back to her, kissing her, moving from her lips to her jawline. She slowly wraps her legs around him, he immediately pushes in slowly. Entering her he slowly moved in and out of her, she arched her back into him meeting his thrusts one by one. Two minutes later Liv came first, Raf soon followed. Raf pulled out of Liv, falling onto his back beside her, pulling her close to him covering them both with a sheet. They laid there, Raf running his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Liv."

"Best Vacation ever." Liv smiled giving him a kiss.


End file.
